Week 8: Operation Pendulum
Week 8: Operation Pendulum Freestone: 5/5 - 5/9 AS 933 - 937 When we left off... Back on the increasingly familiar and newly secured Triboar Trail, Pretzel helped the group and Gundren make good time toward Phandalin. Gundren was very glad to be back, and set to work with Sildar to re-discover the location of Wave Echo Cave since the only map was lost. He also expressed some concerns about the whereabouts of his brothers, who are still missing. Since what Gundren mostly needs is time to quietly do his thing, the rest of you decided to get a little more work done. A plan to traverse the region with regular trips back to Phandalin formed quickly. However, one of the objectives in Thunder Tree took you 2 days over hostile, open terrain or nearly a week the long way around the road. But first, the group decided to return to the Cragmaw Cave Hideout and recover Linene Graywind's goods for the Lionshield Coster. The route having recently been cleansed of goblins, your trip was both familiar and easy. A single goblin remained in the cavern (summarily jack-in-the-boxed by Ulfar), along with a pile of stinking corpses. Pretzel did NOT want to go into that cave, but Clyde convinced her. After a few hours of moving boxes and loading the rented wagon from Barthen's, you had what you came for. Everyone agreed that it was a bad idea to sleep overnight in a cave full of dead things, and set up a camp not too far from the trail. Travel the next day was predictable. About half a day outside of town, at a camp site you had utilized several times before, Clyde led the effort to construct a semi-permanent shelter, and Quintus taught a master class in building stone fire rings. Camp Something Bushy that you should Email Ray the Name of if you Remember '''stands as a small outpost for weary travelers in this wild region of the world. Back in Phandalin, Dargrim spotted a poster advertising the '''Jr. Adventure League's try-outs at the orchard. After returning the Lionshield's goods, everyone but Ulfar headed to the Orchard to see how the kids were getting along. ((Ulfar made the beast with two backs, four ropes, and ten scratch marks, which is noted here because Ralph wouldn't goddamn stop telling everyone about it. :P We love you, Ralph!)) The kids had a lot more enthusiasm than talent, but they did want a code of conduct for their order. You provided the following advice: Selgaard: Protect those that can't protect themselves. Sir Quintus: Try to see the best in people, but expect the worst. Clyde: Never let anyone push you around. Dargrim: Have faith in something like a deity, lord - be a part of something. Children counseled, you all headed to the Inn to discuss your options for the coming days. The layout of the country-side and your varying objectives lent itself a pendulum path, but Clyde rightly pointed out that you would be traveling 2 days over open, untried terrain (through known enemy territory to boot) if you went through with your plans to visit Thunder Tree. The debate lasted until a vote was called, and everyone (except Clyde) voted to risk the open terrain. The first night out, Ulfar found a pack of ghouls devouring a fresh corpse. The ghouls didn't present too much of a problem, but there were more questions than answers about their point of origin. The victim, however, was relatively easy to identify... after Selgaard actually looked at it. He had an Imperial crest, on a small necklace - the opposing side in the Civil War that the beefy Nord is always talking about. Even though Mural hasn't seen fit to grant Quintus any divine powers yet, he did try to give as general and acceptable a set of last rites as he could manage to the poor fellow. However, in the end, Dargrim did most of the heavy clerical work. You arrived at your destination after dark. Thunder Tree loomed, broken and dilapidated, in a patch of thick forest. A sign warned of undead and plant monsters, warnings which were ultimately ignored. The first portion of the ruins delivered on that promise: twig blights and ash zombies appeared in significant numbers. Clyde and Ulfar scouted the area, but couldn't identify the Alchemy / Herbalist Shop that Mirna Dendar said would contain an emerald necklace. However, you did spot one well-made, reinforced structure at the southern end of town. And there's plenty of the town still to explore.... Around Town The solar eclipse came and went without issue, but people who don't track these things as closely as the royal astronomical society of Grimwalt are still talking about how unexpected it was. (As additional context, this was happening while you guys spent half a day underground, recovering goods for the Coster. Missed it. SMH.) Harbin Wester REALLY wants those Orcs dead. Halia Thornton has taken extensive steps toward securing and rehabilitating the Tresendar Manor, so that no gang like the Redbrands can inhabit it again. Freda the Weaver thinks you guys are ASSHOLES, and will loudly tell anybody who cares to listen at the Sleeping Giant Tap House.